Shannon Saves Liliana's Life
by August31Eniigma
Summary: A tragedy happens while the Hardy family and Shannon Moore are out on the boat. Shannon saves a life. Crappy summary, good story.


**I own the twins and Fallyn. I dont own Shannon M. or Jeff Hardy. Please R & R!**

In Whispering Pines North Carolina, Shannon Moore was loading up his truch to go over to his buddy Jeff's house. The P.O.P checked and rechecked to make sure he had everything. He loaded himself into the truck and drove to Cameron, North Carolina. Shannon arrived on the scene of Jeff's twin girls, Liliana and Pheonix outside playing tag. Shannon was so proud of Jeff and Fallyn have such beautiful twins. He pulled in and the girl's heads shot up.  
"UNCLE SHANNON!" Lil and Nix screamed as they ran over to him.  
"Hey girls!" Shannon said as he picked them up and sat them on the hood of his truck. He knew what question was coming next.  
"Whatcha get us!" the girls questioned. The tattooed man let out a chuckle.  
"For Lil, I got you headphones from Japan," he said handing her the Japanese headphones. "and Nix I got you a doll from Poland." Nix grabbed the doll outta Shannon's hand. Both of the girls thanked him as he placed them back down on the ground. He watched as they ran inside to put them in their room. Jeff came outside.  
"Sup man?" the Charasmatic one said to his bud.  
"Not much, Nix and Lil almost tackled me to the ground... yeah. So are we ready to go?"  
"Yeah, Lynn and the girls have to come out and get in the truck, but other than that we're ready. Let's hook up the boat." Jeff suggested. Shannon nodded and the boys went off and hooked the boat up to Shannon's truck. A few moments later, the boat was hooked up and the girls were sitting in the truck waiting for their mom.  
"FALLYN! COME ON WE GOTTA GET MOVING!" Jeff yelled for his girlfriend. After a few, Fallyn finally came out in her silver metallic bikini. Shannon and Jeff both looked at her with their mouths opened.  
"Jeff! You dont realize how hard it its to get my ass and my chest in this bikini! Work with me please!" The sentences she just said went through one ear and out the other with both of the boys. They couldnt stop lookin at her. "Do we got everything?" she asked. The boys nodded and got in the truck.  
About an hour later, they arrived at the lake. Shannon and Jeff unloaded the boat at the dock while Fallyn had taken the girls to the bathroom. Shan hopped in the boat, lowered the engine in the water and tried starting her up, the boat eventually did start after the 3rd try.  
"Man listen to that baby purr!" Jeff said. The girls finally arrived back and everyone got in the boat. Fallyn and Shannon strapped on the girls's life jackets while Jeff backed out of the dock and pulled out onto the lake. An hour and a half up the lake, they finally arrived at the destination point. Shannon anchored the boat in while Fallyn was the first to dive in the water. Next in was Nix and then Jeff. Shannon smiled at the family while he took off his shirt and slipped on his sunglasses. Liliana sat on the diving platform watchin her parents and her sister swimming and having fun. Shannon came and sat down right next to her.  
"What's the matter Liliana? Why arent you swimmin?" Shannon asked they yound red head.  
"I dont know how to swim..." Lil admitted to her "uncle".  
"Well darn Lil, all you had to do was ask me or your parents. We'll teach you how to swim." Shannon got in the water so he could get used to it and then he had Lil climb onto him. "Ready Lil?" she slowly nodded her head. Shannon just lightly jumped up and down so the youngest Hardy could get use to the water. He placed Lil on her stomach and held her sides as she began to kick. Fallyn watched as Shannon was helping her daughter on how to swim. She kinda felt guilty for not teaching neither of her girls how to swim. She was on the road always with Jeff and the only way Nix knows how to is because she taught herself while in the bath tub one time. The boys, Lil and Nix were all swimming while Fallyn pulled out the lunches.  
"Come on everyone! Lunch time!" the multicolored blonde called. They all enjoyed their lunches and while they were eating, they were all spotted by some fans. Being anchored in a port full of boats was not their brightest ideas. They had taken some pictures with their fans and signed someautographs. After a while Jeff, Liliana and Nix were in the water. Twenty minutes later Shannon looked to the sky. 'The weather said that it wasnt suppose to storm until midnight tonight./ the Author of D.I.L.L.I.G.A.F said to himself. He heard thunder rumble in the distance.  
"Everyone in the boat we need to get back to the dock, asap." Shannon announced to his friends. Jeff and the twins climbed back in the boat and Fallyn pulled in the anchor. Jeff had taken control has Fallyn had sat with Nix and Shannon held Liliana for the ride. Once they just got out of the port, Fallyn noticed almost eveyone was leaving.  
"JEFF! OTHERS ARE LEAVING AS WELL! WE NEED TO GO!" Jeff nodded and started to pick up speed. His hat was on backwards with shades on, this was one race the charasmatic enigma didnt dare to lose. The race was on, the storm was coming in behind them and Liliana was scared. Shannon felt her tense up in his arms everytime they hit a wave that caused the boat to fly in the air and slams back to the water. Jeff picked up more speed and the boat was at top speed. They were flying though the water,still competing with the other boaters. Jeff began to feel something sting his face. He thought it was the water from the lake but realized it was coming from the sky. A huge clap of thunder struck the sky and both Liliana and Fallyn jumped outta their skins and screamed. Everyone but Jeff but a coat on to protect themselves from the pelting rain. A the race continued, another boat crossed in front of the Hardys and Shannon.  
"HOLD ON!" Jeff screamed as they hit the wave, causing them not only to fly high in the air but it was such a huge bump that it caused Liliana to fly out of the boat and crash into the colder water.  
"LILIANA!" Fallyn screamed bloody murder for her daughter. Since Shannon and Liliana were sitting in the front part of the boat, Shannon ripped off his jacket, grabbed the wake board, ran towards the back of the boat, launched himself of the platform and dove into the water. Little Liliana was crying for someone to save her. Shannon swam towards her and grabbed her.  
"Shh... its okay Lil, uncle Shannon has you." Jeff turned the boat around and got close to the two.  
"Fallyn throw Shannon the rope." Jeff directed. Fallyn did as directed and tossed the long rope to Shannon. The Reject grabbed ahold of the rope and held Liliana in the other arm.  
"GO!" the blonde and black haired man yelled. Jeff had taken off which cause Shannon to stand up correctly on the wake board and surfed the water. They caught up with the other boaters. The storm was still coming. Jeff kept looking back every five minutes. Thirty minutes they were back to the docks. Shannon got out of the water and placed Liliana on the ground. She ran over to her mother. Fallyn knelt to the ground and Shannon watched as the woman he once dated reunited with her daughter. Jeff walked over to him and placed a hand on his friends' shoulder.  
"Thanks man. I cant thank you enough for saving my daughter's life." the red haired man said.  
"Yeah.. just keep the twins safe, especially Liliana... she's gonna make a fine diva, a mother and a wife one day. I can see it right now." Jeff nodded in agreement to what his friend said. They all loaded up the boat , got in Shannon's boat and was driving back to Cameron. It was a scary day for Shannon and the Hardys.


End file.
